He Tian x Mo Guanshan
by Candylandbaby
Summary: This is a collection of 19 Days Manwha fan fiction. CONTAINS SPANKING/SMUT/FORCE/ROMANCE ECT.


"Get off of me!" Mo Guan Shan whispered though with a serious threatening undertone. He Tian wrapped his arm around him even tighter now. They were both in public walking back from school.

"Little Mo come make me dinner tonight." He Tian asked with a smile though Mo knew there was no real questions with He Tian; only demands.

"Why in rat's ass would I do that?!" Mo argued back in his regular fashion only to be squeezed tighter by He Tian.

"I'll pay you." He Tian bribed him and as always Mo Guan Shan took the bait. With that the two students walked back to He Tian's apartment almost in silence.

"Can you get off of me now?" Mo Guan Shan pushed against He Tian hoping he could walk freely. He felt like a prisoner around him. Everything he did or said had to be taken in consideration before acting on it. He Tian finally released him.

"We're here. You know where the kitchen is." He Tian coldly pointed towards the kitchen and walked to the couch to sit down. Mo made his way holding his head down. After taking time to think of what to cook and serving it to He Tian he sat down on the other side of the couch and looked the opposite direction.

"You should eat." He Tian 'suggested.' Mo shrugged and nodded his head back and forth, refusing. But without fail He Tian got up and made a plate for him and handed it to him. "Take it." He Tian pushed it towards Mo's chest.

"I don't want it!" Mo yelled and stood up knocking the plate from He Tian's hands and making his way to run out the door. But before he was out of arms reach he felt his arm roughly gripped and tugged back being pinned under He Tian on the couch.

"Where do you think you're going? Without even cleaning that up!" He Tian never yelled just menacley talked. But with this burst of anger Mo Guan Shan flinched.

"Let me go!" Mo Guan Shan yelled and struggled to get up. He Tian turned around at the sound of his phone ringing long enough for Mo to swing and contact his cheek. But He Tian didn't move off of him or fall instead he stayed still in a trance like state for what felt like a mere second to Mo. "I-" Mo whispered feeling instead regret as he was pulled up off of the couch and made to stand; but not without He Tian's grip around his wrist. "What're you-"before Mo could finish he was pushed back down but over He Tian this time. Mo started to panic; tears swelling up in his eyes.

He Tian made no noise or any attempt to talk instead he swung his open hand back and landed a hard spank onto Mo's jeans causing his to buck forward. "No! Get off, He Tian! What the f*ck!" Mo started screaming at He Tian to stop. He had never been so embarrassed in his life. First, He Tian stole his first kiss and now he was over his knees receiving a… spanking? With the constant series of smacks to Mo's bottom he had to concentrate on breathing in order to stop himself from crying. He couldn't.

"Ow, ow, ow! Godammit! Please stop!" Mo's butt started to burn, and the smacks got sharper and harder as the punishment went on. He Tian wasn't giving up. Mo quickly moved his hands to protect himself. "Put me down! You damn sadist!"

"Move your hands, Mo. NOW!" He Tian finally spoke. But Mo didn't budge or make any attempt to say anything. Mo heard a small sigh and laugh before his hands were painfully pinned back and he could feel He Tian's fingers wrap around his belt buckle, pulling them down around his ankles. Mo Guan Shan's face turned bright red.

"Please stop! He Tian this is too far!" Mo pitifully begged. But it didn't work He Tian continued to hold his arms pinned up on his back and abused his ass with the other. Soon Mo was yelping in pain. His butt was a deep reddish purple. "He Ti-"Mo chocked on his words with tears streaming down his face. He couldn't control himself. Mo started trembling and crying over He Tian and with this He Tian stopped. Neither of them moved at first.

"Mo… I'm sorry." He Tian helped him up and placed his face in his hands. Mo only sniffled and pulled his pants up gently. "I didn't mean to make you cry." He Tian confessed almost sincerely. With this Mo looked up making eye contact. He Tian studied his face. He had never seen him cry.

"I'm going home. You owe me money." Mo Guan Shan quietly said as he walked towards the door, realizing that He Tian was walking him out.

"I'll pay you well enough for… everything." He Tian said. As he watched Mo walk away his heart ached, unsure if he could make what he did right. But without a second thought he quickly grabbed Mo, hugging him tightly. Mo for the first time stayed silent, embarrassed to admit the comfort he found in it.


End file.
